Plus qu'un Simple Seigneur du Temps Un homme
by Jaden Eleven
Summary: Quand le temps Docteur rend visite à son ami Craig Owen il lui fait le plus beau cadeau ...


L'idée de cette fiction met venu en regardant une vidéo sur Youtube où il passait des moments de l'épisode ou Le Docteur revient voir Craig et qu'il est Papa. Et mon cerveau à imaginer cette petite fiction assez douce et un peu émouvante

**Disclamer** : Personnages appartiennent à la BBC Et à L'Univers du Docteur Who je ne gagne donc rien du tout.

**Attention**: Je reprends un épisode de la saison 6 que je n'ai pas vu et je le remanie à ma façon donc il y aura des erreures dans les évenements quoi que je reste sur un temps court et puis je modifie l'histoire c'est donc purement fictif =)

Sur ce ... **BONNE LECTURE :3 **

_Voilà il était devant la porte, cette porte qu'il avait traversée quelques mois auparavant, voire peut-être année il ne s'en souvenait plus trop. Hésitant devant cette fameuse porte, du bruit parveint à ses oreilles bon il y avait du monde à l'intérieur une bonne chose quoique ... il allait peut-être déranger... Ouuuaaahhh mais depuis quand hésitait-il à entrer tel un vainqueur chez les gens ? Il frappa quatre coups bien fort sur la porte ( la force de l'habitude ) et ce fut un silence religieux qui y répondit, la porte s'ouvrier et le Docteur accueillirent l'homme en face avec un dès ses fameux sourire et haussement de sourcils. _

- Doc'...non ce n'est pas possible c'est vous ? _demanda l'homme encore sous le choc_

- Yep ! Je suis de retour...Alors Craig comment vas-tu ? _Questionna le fameux Doc d'un ton enjoué _

- Eh... je vais bien ...mais entre, entre ne reste pas dehors ! _En disant cela Craig se poussa pour laisser passer le Docteur, le contact qui ses produisie lors du contact lui électrisa les poils du dos._

_La maison avait bien changé, alors qu'à son habitude il se rua vers sa chambrette qui lui avait manqué sa première chambrette humaine, Aw quel souvenir mais à peine avait-il eu le temps de poser sa main sur la poignée que la voix de Craig l'arrêta net, elle était étrange entre peur et une certaine colère. Ne sachant que faire, le Doc resta planté là sans bouger de nouveau son sourcil arqué dans un questionnement mué. Alors pour toute réponse, l'homme s'avança doucement, ouvrit délicatement la porte et éteignit la lumière du couloir qui était allumée vu l'heure tardive. Étant plus grand que Craig, le docteur en profita pour passé sa tête trop impatiente de découvrire ce qu'il y avait dans cette chambre et ce fut à son tour d'être sous le choc, il ne s'attendait pas à ça mais alors pas du tout, une chambre de bébé, il était dans une chambre de bébé, sa petite chambrette adorée avait été remplacé par une petite commode bleue, un papier peint, bleu et blanc avec des petits ours, des étoiles phosphorescente sur le plafond, des peluches un peu partout, une caisse de jouet, une veilleuse en bas à droite et en face de lui un petit lit au barreau blanc, il s'approcha comme attiré par ce qu'elle contenait, il se pencha au-dessus et aperçut un petit être qui dormait dans un joli pyjama gris, une tétine verte dans la bouche et sa petite main tenait fermement une espèce de lapin. Il se retourna vers Craig qui le regarda d'un air fière et digne. _

- C'est ...?_ questionna le Docteur encore éberlué _

- Han...oui c'est mon petit garçon . _répondit enjouer Craig _

-Oh ... Félicitation l'ami !

- Ahh merci...mais heu sortons je ne voudrais pas qu'il se réveille

_Le docteur se précipita vers la sortie, trop exité pour rester sur place. Un bébé, son ami avait eu un bébé ahahaha il était heureux pour lui, vraiment, Craig quant à lui ria de l'amusement et de la joie de son ami retrouvé._

- Comment ?...dit comment il s'appelle ce bonhomme ?

- Ahh il s'appelle Alphie !

- Cool, c'est cool Alphie, j'aime c'est cool !

_Craig ria de bon coeur et le Doc fit de même quelques secondes après lui. Puis ils arrivèrent dans le salon, et s'affalèrent d'un accord silencieux dans le canapé, la porte s'ouvrit alors doucement et Sophie fit son apparition, elle lâcha son sac à main et se rua vers le docteur en l'écrasant de tout son point, lui marquant le visage de rouge à lèvres rose qui partent ailleurs lui allait à merveille, une fois libéré le Doc put enfin disons le respirer normalement, il était heureux, tellement heureux et ne regrettait pas d'être venue les voir. _

- Ohh Docteur, je suis tellement heureuse de vous revoir, _s'exclama Sophie_

- Ahaha C'est un réel plaisir pour moi aussi ! Et Félicitation pour le petit Alphie il est magnifique

- Merci, beaucoup mais comme vous êtes là heu Craig et moi auraient une petite question à vous poser...et une demande aussi . _demanda Sophie quelque peu gêné _

- Bien sûr je t'écoute ...

- Euh tu n'as pas un autre prénom que Docteur ? tu es sur à cent pour cent .

- Ma foi oui j'en suis sur ... en tout cas j'en ai pas le souvenir pourquoi ?

- Hum pour rien ... c'est dommage et tu n'en as pas un en tête la maintenant qui te correspond ?

- Heu oula ...hum ... Matthew oui voilà Matthew j'aime c'est beau c'est comme moi ...

- Hihi parfait parfait merci merci Doc'

_En parlant elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre d'Alphie , suivi bien sûr par le docteur qui ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qui se passait ici, pourquoi lui demander ceux-là ? une question aussi étrange demandée réponse, et il l'obtint quelques secondes après, Sophie avait écrit quelques choses sur la porte, il s'approcha et put lire _

**" Welcome Alphie Matthew Owen "**

_il se tourna vers Sophie éberlué, elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et un merci dans l'oreille. Ils retournèrent dans le salon. Et Sophie prépara à manger pour le soir, elle fut interrompue par des pleures provenant de la chambre, elle lança sa spatule en bois vers le Doc qui la rattrapa au vol non sans envoyé des morceaux d'oeufs un peu partout dans la pièce. Quelques minutes après ... bon une bonne demi-heure après Sophie revint les trouver, le repas prés et servit sur la table. Ils mangèrent avec enthousiasme et bonne humeur._

- Docteur ? _demanda Craig _

- Oui l'ami ?

- Eh bien Sophie et moi on a beaucoup parlé et on s'était fait à l'idée que tu ne reviendrais pas alors bon on avait un peu laissé tomber mais vu que tu es là...hum

_Le Docteur tourna la tête incrédule entre Craig et Sophie, il allait lui demander quelque chose d'important, c'est donc avec la bouche plein d'oeufs et de bacon qu'il répondit : _

- Fe Foi ?

- Hein

- Fé vi vé foi

- hein tu as froid .

- Foooonnnn

_Il avala sa bouchée un peu difficilement et repris _

- J'ai dit de quoi .

-Ah ...d'accord eh bien Docteur ...accepteras-tu d'être le parrain d'Alphie ?

- What ? moi...le parrain de votre fils ? Moi vraiment moi ... mais pourquoi moi ? hein ?

- Oui ne le voulons réellement

- Aww j'accepte c'est cool, je suis le parrain du fils de mon ancien colocataire c'est cool super-cool

_Ils rièrent ensemble et il reçut de la part de ses amis des embrassades et des câlins et des merci et encore de merci .Ils repirient la soirée ensemble, le Docteur se dit qu'une simple journée pouvait bousculé vie de n'importe pas qui est même d'un seigneur du temps tel que lui. Il avait revu son ancien colocataire, avait choisi le deuxième prénom de son fils et en été devenu le parrain. Une sacrée journée quoi !_

- C'est triste comme même ...

_La voix de Sophie qui s'éleva dans la pièce fit taire net les deux hommes qui ne comprenait rien mais alors rien à ce que venait de dire Sophie_

- Ma chérie de quoi parles-tu ?_ lui demanda Craig en lui prenant la main l'air inquiet._

- Le Docteur...ne pas avoir de prénom c'est triste ... _elle avait de cela en regardant le Docteur d'un regard triste. Lui ne savait pas quoi dire, il n'y avait jamais pensé, avoir un prénom ne lui été pas très utile étant donné que la plupart des gens l'appels le Docteur._

- Bah faut lui en trouver un alors ahah _s'exclama Craig fière de son idée et vu le regard amusé et admiratif de sa femme l'idée était bonne, à ce moment une liste de prénoms masculins sortit de la bouche des deux personnes passant d'un Tom à un robert ou encore à Clifford ... bien sûr le pauvre Docteur ne pouvait pas en placé une . Puis Craig qui s'était levé afin d'euh il ne s'en souvenait plus mais peu importer. _

- Stop Chérie, j'ai trouvé !

_Ladite chérie se stoppa net dans son élan regardant avec intérêt son mari _

- on a la réponse depuis un bout de temps, il l'a lui-même trouvé...Matthew

- Ahh Oui Matthew c'est magnifique et ça lui va super bien

_Ils se tournèrent vers le Docteur qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce les fixant tour à tour . _

- cela vous plaît . Matthew ou Matt pour faire plus court_ demanda Sophie._

- Euh eh bien ... c'est que je ... oui j'aime beaucoup mais ...euh...merci ._Le Docteur ne savait pas quoi dire, voilà qu'on donnait un prénom une identité plus humaine, Matt il s'appelait Matt ._

- Parfait c'est juste parfait ! Matt tu reste dormir à la maison ? _questionna Sophie_

- Ho Oui Oui si je peux pas de soucis

- Alors d'accord ! La chambre est prête !

_Ils parlèrent encore pendant pas mal d'heure et quand l'heure fut trop tardive pour le corps humain ils partirent se coucher tous ensemble, Craig et Sophie avaient un second lit dans leur chambre et le Docteur ou plutôt Matt s'y installa après s'être déshabillé. _

- Bonne nuit Mon amour, Bonne nuit Matt _fit la voix presque flute de Sophie _

- Nuit ma princesse et nuit à toi aussi Matt _répondit Craig en souriant au Docteur_

- Merci Bonne nuit à vous deux _répondit la voix du Docteur_.

_Il ferma les yeux et une larme discrète s'écoula sur sa joue, une larme de joie, Matt ...des amis lui avaient offert un prénom ... unique pour lui à lui...aujourd'hui il ne serait plus juste le Docteur qui sauve l'humanité des dangers, le seigneurs du temps dans son Tardis il serait aussi Matt l'homme ... C'est en remerciant Craig et Sophie qu'il s'endormit profondément_.

**FIN **

Alors vos impressions ? Bonne ou mauvaise je prends .Toute critiques est bonne à prendre parait-il alors Review Review :D


End file.
